


Confess and be hanged.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idle, idle thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess and be hanged.

He knows that he isn’t supposed to have these sorts of thoughts, but whenever Gokudera sends away another girl and she’s in tears over his rejection, Tsuna feels something very much akin to relief. Relief for what, he isn’t sure: he knows only that this way, he gets to keep Gokudera for himself for just a little longer than he ought to.

 

He is, of course, completely unaware of why Gokudera isn’t interested, but it doesn’t matter. He values their friendship, and he has a feeling that a girlfriend is just going to get in the way of that.

 

(Sawada Tsunayoshi needs, as he does with a lot of things, a clue.)

 

***

 

He knows that he isn’t supposed to have these sorts of thoughts, but whenever Gokudera comes forward to greet his boss with two kisses, one for each cheek, he’s marveling at how soft they feel against his lips, and how Tsuna always smells so wonderful: clean and smooth and pure. They aren’t the sort of things that a man is supposed to notice about another man, but he cannot help himself. As such, these past ten years have been torture.

 

He is, of course, completely unaware of why he feels this way about Tsuna. He did not know that loyalty for another could run so deep, and be that intimate. He would think on it more, but his role as the Storm Guardian keeps him very, very busy.

 

(Perhaps that is a good thing.)


End file.
